Kagome's Regrets
by megatokyo005
Summary: This is my first dealing with Inuyasha, so help me, rated PG-13 for language


An Inuyasha Fanfic   
  
Kagome's Regrets  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sat, looking at Inuyasha, who at the moment sat, snoring none-too-gently, clutching something at his chest. She climbed up the giant tree that Inuyasha had reluctantly picked over the tree right next to the bathing spring (All thanks to, Sit boy!) to pick it up, when she noticed writing on it. She looked at it to find a poem...  
  
Kikyo, why did you leave me?  
  
Kikyo, you have come back?  
  
Kikyo, why must you go?  
  
Kikyo, my beloved, why?  
  
Kikyo, you are back to haunt me?  
  
Kikyo, this must only be known to you.  
  
Kikyo, like the Izumi of the ocean,  
  
Kikyo, more beatiful than the spring flowers,  
  
Kikyo, your rememberance fills me with tears,  
  
Kikyo, I must know you're scent once again,  
  
If be my last breath, If be my last touch,  
  
I must be with you, once again, if nevermore.   
  
Inuyasha awakened to find Kagome standing there, but to him, it was Kikyo. "Kikyo? Is that you?" Then they fell down, but to make sure Inuyasha got his punishment, she said it in mid-air.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome said as Inuyasha Mellodramatically fell to the ground, face first. "That's what you get, for calling me Kikyo, My Name Is Ka-Go-Me! NOT KIKYO! she said, thinking to herself, Why do I put up with this? I could just hop back down that well, and never come back! Why! I guess I'll just have to put up with this, and figure that out for myself.   
  
"Kiara! It's time to get up! We need to get an early start today. Wake up the others and then we'll go." Inuyasha reached over to her to touch her, but Kagome reprimanded him the same way she usually did. "Sit boy!" She said as once again, he slammed Face-first into the grass.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know!" Inuyasha exclaimed through his rage.  
  
"You didn't have to try and grab me, INUYASHA!" She yelled back at the mad hanyo.  
  
Inuyasha started to make a GRRR! sound, but once again..."Sit boy!" There was a hole two foot deep, with Inuyasha's face descriptions carved into the hole. "Why'd you do that!? I'm gonna..." He said, pulling the Tetsaiga out of it's sheath, when....  
  
"Sit boy!" She yelled as Inuyasha once again, made the hole a foot deeper, the ground getting more tender now.  
  
"Ahem, Kagome, which way will we be going today?" Miroku asked.  
  
" We're going west today! I can feel the shard, and it's not that far away."  
  
:Sniff-sniff: "I smell something! It smells like...." his eyes widened as they saw litlle mushrooms popping up. "Waa-waa!" It was a symphony of Shippo's danger mushrooms,"As I was saying, it smells like Sesshomaru." He ripped out the rusty Tetsusaiga, "He's near! Get ready!" The sword transformed into the real Tetsusaiga, as he readied for an attack from Sesshomaru's other sword.  
  
"I see you've gotten somewhat better. Let me show you the power of the crystal shard!"   
  
The evil demon said, swinging his demon claw at the tetsaiga, which broke under the pressure with a loud clang.   
  
"Damn you Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Up yours!" A small voice which could only be Jaken on the sideline, watching the feuding brothers, but the truth was, he didn't care who won, he was scared of both of them. Sesshoumaru jumped high up and then came down with his demon claw where Inuyasha was a second ago but Inuyasha jumped to the side, and then he noticed a rip in his red shirt, "Augh! I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha said, "Sankon Tetsusou!" (Iron claw soul reaver)he said as the path was illuminated by red claw marks. Sesshoumaru saw the marks coming at him as he slashed through the wind scar to hit the marks strait through them.   
  
"What have you done with Rin?!" Seshoumaru yelled across the field at Inuyasha.   
  
"US!? What have you done with Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled, puzzled.   
  
"Liar. I have done no such thing with 'Shippo'. We're missing Rin. If you don't have her, who does?" He let slip his thoughts, letting the Tensaiga fall loose from his grip.  
  
"We aren't gonna waste any time! We can see which way he went!" Inuyasha said, pointing to the sprouting mushrooms. They ran along the path of the mushrooms, when Inuyasha smelt something new, mixed in with Seshoumaru and Shippo. "It's...Naraku? You did take him! Where is he!? You had to have made Naraku pick him up! Why don't you just admit it! Naraku's with you now! How dare you lie to me, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, once again using the Sankon Tetsusou attack.   
  
"I keep telling you, you stupid hanyo, I don't have Shippo! I don't even know where he is!" Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Yeah, so just shut up, and get out of our way!" Jaken said before Sesshoumaru sliced him in half and then used the Tensaiga to revive him. "Were you teasing me?" Jaken said before falling off of a tree branch, which barely held him.   
  
"That's none of your business." Sesshoumaru calmly said, keeping his voice down as not to let the mask hiding his emotions fall, leaving him unguarded. "Now, I..." he started, about to get away from this situation, to find Rin, and then come back and give Inuyasha a private screening of his ass getting kicked, but Kagome stubbornly refused for Sesshoumaru to leave.   
  
"No! You will NOT leave, you captured Shippo! We won't leave until you give Shippo back!" Kagome addamantly refused to let him go.   
  
Sesshoumaru ran strait past Inuyasha, who stood there, amazed at his half-brother's speed. He stood next to Kagome and critisized her, "You're not much, are you, in fact, one stroke would kill you easy. but I'm going to spare all of you, because I need Rin back." Sesshoumaru said, looking away, when Sango's Hiraikotsu attack, came straight for his head, but Sesshoumaru brought his sword up to deflect the attack.   
  
By the time Inuyasha turned his head around, Sesshoumaru had already fled the scene. "Where the hell did he go! Damn him...." but secretly he asked himself, was he running from me? No, that just didn't fit.   
  
That's all for now, hoped you liked it.... If there's any holes in the plot that I'm missing, I NEED to know.... I officially know too little.... 


End file.
